Toon Bison
Entrance YES! Bison runs to the battlefield from the foreground and says "YES!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Psycho Crates Bison spins two crates which do continuous damage to anyone near them. You can release B when you want to shoot them. The juggling has 38 frames. The higher you are on the frames, the more power, speed, and reach your crates get. And from frame 39, you'll be in a still mode that, when released, launches like frame 1. Side B - Psycho Cart Bison rides on a pumper cart with his psycho powers. Pressing A while in this state will create a shock from his glowing hands, and B stops. You are to wait a second before you can shock again. Up B - Psychoport Bison rises up in the air for one second. While in midair, moving the analog stick left or right will teleport him to the desired side. Down B - Psycuum Bison creates an energy shield that absorbs any attack, making it redder in the process as it gives him power. The power won does drain over time, though, and the shield isn't grab-proof. Final Smash- YES! YES! Toon Bison watches his recorder as one opponent is randomly picked (besides himself) and smashed by a mutant out of nowhere, KO'ing him/her. Then he says yes twice and the opponent's KO'd. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaugh!" KOSFX2: "Daah!" Star KOSFX: "BALROOOOOOOOOOOOOG!" Screen KOSFX: "Dah!" Taunts Up: "YES!" Sd: "This is delicious!" Dn: "Of COURSE!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "YES! YES!" 2. "But for me, it was Tuesday." 3. *laughs* 4. (vs. Guile) "Another time, Guile!" Failure/Clap: Weak...could be wounded Standard Attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - Slides forward and kicks both his feet out 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots a large beam of electricty *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Telekineticly grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up *Down throw - Disappears then reappears on the opponent Snake Codec Snake: "Hey, that's Bison, isn't it?" Otacon: "Yes!" Snake: "Does he get along with Guile?" Otacon: "Yes!" Snake: "Are you serious?" Otacon: "Yes!" Snake: "Are you gay?" Otacon: "Yes!" Snake: "Are you straight?" Otacon: "Yes!" Snake: "Otacon, what's gotten into you?" Otacon: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!--" Colonel: "Snake." Snake: "Colonel!" Colonel: "Otacon can't work. He's fired." Snake: "Yes! Yes!" Role in SSE He appears as the one holding innocent people hostage at Guertena Gallery. He's about to fight Ib when Guile crashes the party. Bison shoots his Dark Cannon at Guile, but Ib saves him via paintings. Bison then calls forth Sagat to take care of the two while he demands that Balrog takes him home. ''Character Description'' The head of the criminal organization Shadaloo, M. Bison is the main villain of the Street Fighter ''series. This version of Bison is based off of the animated series of said games, where several of his famous quotes originated. He also makes references to the ''Street Fighter live-action movie. Toon Bison also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, ''Leet Fighters, ''along with Toon Guile. Trivia *Toon Bison is one of five characters to have a specific victory quote against someone else. The others are Toon Guile, Gaston, Frollo, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Category:Playable Characters Category:DIC Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Funny Characters Category:Villains Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:TKEAxTFS Category:The YES Crew Category:Toon Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:YouTube Poop Category:Members of the Subspace Emissary Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options Category:Positive Characters